harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer rips into Rhonda
On the heels of the last episode, Jennifer Harper was shoved down a flight of stairs and is paralyzed from said accident. Now in a hospital bedroom, she prepares to confront Rhonda, who pushed her, for her crimes, but Rhonda again shows the depraved depths she stoops to as, in the presence of several witnesses, murders Jennifer in cold blood! Scene One Background: Massachusetts General Hospital. Jennifer Harper's room. Violet is asleep in a chair, as Jennifer is absolutely upset. She is slated to undergo surgery to see if she can ever walk again. JENNIFER: Vi? VIOLET: What is it, Jen? JENNIFER: I am scared. I am to go to surgery in a couple of hours, and I really am scared. VIOLET: I know, honey. I know you're scared. I wish I could get my hands around Rhonda Whittenberg's neck! I want to kill her for what she did to you. JENNIFER: That's sweet, honey. I know you want to get even with her for what she did to me. It shows your loyalty to me. But I will handle Rhonda myself. I promise you that. VIOLET: I am really scared about what she did to you. JENNIFER (hugging Violet): I know you're scared, sis. I know you want to protect me. We protect one another, sweetie. Rhonda will not last, I promise you that. VIOLET: What time is your surgery? JENNIFER: Eight O'clock. VIOLET: It's seven now, and I want to spend time with you. (Jennifer takes her sister's hand, and holds it. She knows how much Violet is hurting for her.) Scene Two Background: Lobby. Rhonda Whittenberg is smiling over what she had pulled in the last episode. The doctors had come in and wheeled Jennifer into surgery. Dylan, who is taking some time off from work to wait on his cousin, to give Violet a chance to get some rest, glares at Rhonda. She dismisses him with a shrug. Marilyn Harper comes up. MARILYN: Dyl? Honey, are you all right? DYLAN: I am fine. Jennifer was wheeled into surgery a little bit ago. MARILYN: I hope she will be able to walk. DYLAN: Me too, Aunt Marilyn. All I know is that Rhonda is walking around here looking like she's swallowed the canary. MARILYN: She will get hers. She is finished. DYLAN: I hope so. MARILYN (taking her great-nephew's hand): Sweetie, I know you're mad at Rhonda. So am I. I have a feeling though that Jennifer will handle her. (Enter Violet) DYLAN: Violet. I thought you went to the office. VIOLET: I went, Dyl. But who can work. When my sister is in surgery. DYLAN: Here comes Dr. Steinmark. MARILYN: Good, now we'll know. (Enter Dr. Stevenson, along with Dr. Steinmark, the surgeon who worked on Jennifer.) VIOLET: How's my sister? ABBY: She's fine. She is resting quietly. The operation was a successful one. There was some pressure on the spinal column. When Rhonda pushed Jennifer, it was lucky that her spinal cord wasn't affected. Had that occurred, Jennifer would have been totally paralyzed. It was just some pressure on some of the vertebrae near her legs. She should be able to walk in a few days. She's going to undergo therapy. DYLAN: That is great news, Abby. DR. STEINMARK: She came through it with no complications. She is resting in recovery, and she will be back in her room very soon. MARILYN: I'll call the rest of the family. VIOLET: Thanks, Aunt Marilyn. DYLAN: I am going to go back to the office, Vi. You stay here. Jennifer will need you. I'll let Sheila know. VIOLET: Thanks, Dyl. I'll call you later on. (Dylan and Marilyn head out. Rhonda slips out of her hiding place. She glares at Violet, whom she hates. She prepares to shove Violet down the stairs like she did to her sister, but she is yanked backwards from behind. It was a member of the hospital security.) Scene Three Background: Jennifer's room. Jennifer is slowly trying to walk as she is recovering from her surgery. Rhonda came in, a huge smile on her face. Jennifer glares at her. RHONDA: Well, well, well! Look at you, walking like an Egyptian! (she laughs at her own crude joke.) JENNIFER: Shut up! RHONDA: Why? You'd look perfect as Nefertiti! JENNIFER: I said shut up, Rhonda! RHONDA: No, I will not shut up! VIOLET: I am telling you to shut up! NOT Jennifer! RHONDA: Look, bitch! I shoved your sister down a flight of stairs! I will clearly do the same thing to you! VIOLET: I think you just threatened me! In fact, I KNOW you did! In fact, I think I am going to have you arrested! RHONDA: Who is going to listen to you?! JENNIFER (standing and glaring at Rhonda): You are that damned stupid to ask me that! We are Harpers! I know what you're going to say! That the Hollister family is more powerful than we are! You are quite out of your mind! You are as far from royalty than anything else. We don't pretend that we are royalty, because we're not! We are wealthy because we earned it. And we don't take it for granted, unlike you! You were married to Ben Whittenberg, but you cheated on him with anybody with a damned penis! You think you are better than the whole world! My GOD, I have never seen a more egotistical bitch than anyone I have ever seen! No wonder Anngelique hates your guts! For what you did to her brother, I am sure she would hate you too! I am NOT ever going to forgive you for what you did to me. You nearly broke my back, you had me temporarily paralyzed, and now I am going through therapy to get my ability to walk back. I hate you, Rhonda Whittenberg! And for what you did, you can burn in hell! RHONDA: Please! I did what I wanted to! I aim to cripple your family! Because the child I was carrying WAS Michael Harper's child! JENNIFER: Your child was sired by a man you were sleeping with in Boston! Michael Harper wouldn't touch you with a barge pole! He was dead when you became pregnant! You couldn't have had sex with our uncle. RHONDA: Of course I could have. VIOLET: You are a liar, Rhonda! We had the medical records checked. And a DNA test was taken! Uncle Michael was disqualified as the father! RHONDA (getting upset): NO! It can't be! JENNIFER: Yes, it is! Your "tryst" with Uncle Michael did not happen! Your baby's father was nothing more than a common pimp! Maybe he was YOUR pimp, eh? RHONDA: How DARE you call me a prostitute?! VIOLET: If the shoe fits....wear it! RHONDA: Go to hell! VIOLET: I would, but I don't want to be in the same room as you! Get out of my sister's room! (An angry Rhonda storms out. Jennifer sits down.) JENNIFER: I am going to get some rest, Vi. Can we talk later? VIOLET: Sure, Jen. I will talk to you later. JENNIFER: Thanks, sis. (Violet goes out. Rhonda tries to assault her again, but the security guard grabs her and hustles Violet out of the hospital. The nurse tries to get Jennifer out of her room, and succeeds. The security guard grabs a package and defuses it. It was a time bomb, a bomb that Rhonda had planted in Jennifer's room. The guard managed to disarm it. The cops take the bag to the waiting police, and Rhonda is hauled out in handcuffs, screaming and swearing. A major catastrophe had been averted, but Rhonda stole the guard's gun and shot at Jennifer. The bullet hits her and Jennifer falls screaming! Violet, hearing the shot, screams and she is held by the guard while she struggles to get to her sister. But it is too late, Jennifer is killed. She dies at the scene. Rhonda laughs in derision, while Violet sobs, and the cops shove her toward the door. The scene slowly fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Catfight episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila